A Hawaiian Christmas Carol
by Jerrib
Summary: Danny Williams has lost his Christmas spirit. He is visited by three ghosts who teach him the true meaning of Christmas.


A Hawaiian Christmas Carol

Danny Williams is visited by three ghosts trying to restore to him the true meaning of Christmas

"Damn it to hell," Danny slammed down his phone.

"Merry Christmas, Danno. What's the matter?" Steve McGarrett lounged in the doorway of Danny's office. He wasn't wearing his usual black or tan attire. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

"This is not Christmas. This is a pineapple infested hell hole. Let me tell you about Christmas. Christmas is my mother's Christmas Eve lasagna, Christmas is pine trees covered with snow with little twinkle lights, Christmas is building a snow man and having a snow ball fight. Christmas is presents piled to the ceiling and children tearing them open. What we have here is not Christmas."

"It sounds like you're confusing Christmas with a weather system," Steve said. "Who was on the phone?"

"Rachel. I don't get to see Grace on Christmas morning. I just wanted to stop by and see her. No big thing. I don't get her until New Year's. This just sucks. So don't Merry Christmas me Steve, Christmas is humbug." 

"Danny, come spend Christmas Day with my sister and I. We're doing presents in the morning, then we're going to barbecue in the afternoon. We'd love to have you join us."

"Barbecue, you're going to barbecue? Barbecue is not a Christmas activity. Turkey is a Christmas activity. Good god man."

Steve was just staring at Danny. "Anyway, I'm heading out. Merry Christmas, Danny." Steve turned and walked out the door.

Danny watched him go then turned back to his computer shaking his head.

"Danny, that's not very nice," Kono spoke to him from the doorway. Chin hovered behind her.

"Oh, come on Kono. Barbecue for Christmas." 

"Danny, I know you're missing Grace. But other people have a hard time at the holidays too. You just need to remember how lucky you are." Chin spoke over Kono's shoulder. "We're heading out. We'll be at Steve's late tomorrow. I hope we see you there."

Danny just shook his head. "Bye, I'll see you next week." He listened as they both called out Merry Christmas and turned back to his computer.

That evening Danny parked his car in front of his small apartment. He grabbed the bag of food he'd picked up for dinner and walked to his mailbox. As he inserted the key he thought he saw someone standing behind him, a vague shadow was reflected in the shiny metal edging the mailbox. Danny spun around but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his mail and relocked the box. He ate his dinner alone in front of the television and went to bed early, vowing to sleep through Christmas.

At two in the morning Danny woke when he heard a crash in his living room. He sprang from his bed and grabbed for his gun. He cautiously opened the door, gun in hand and peered into the living room. Sitting on his small sofa sat his old partner Mecca. Mecca had his feet up on the coffee table and was drinking a Longboard beer.

"Mecca?" Danny blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Danno, bro, good to see you." Mecca jumped up and embraced Danny. "Bout time you woke up man, I been waiting for you."

"Mecca? Mecca, you're dead." Danny felt he was stating the obvious, but he was so happy to see his old friend he didn't care. He hugged Mecca again, hard. "What are you doing here?"

"Man, you are messing up big time. I got sent to put you back on the right path, Danno."

"The right path?"

"Christmas, bro. You gotta get back your Christmas spirit. If you don't do it today, you won't ever recover it."

"What?" Danny squinted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Danny," Mecca leaned forward and stared at him intently. "My time here grows short. I came to tell you that you can expect three ghosts tonight. Listen to them, learn from them. You don't have much time to fix things before it is too late." Mecca took a long drink of his beer and smiled at his old partner. "Danny, life is way too short. Too short." With that the ghost faded away.

"That was weird," Danny got up and headed back to his bedroom. "I must be dreaming. I should never have had that last slice of pizza." He dropped into bed and was immediately back to sleep.

At 3 am Danny felt himself being shaken awake, his daughter's voice saying, "Danno, Danno. Come on wake up. There's not much time."

"Gracie honey, it's too early. Go back to bed."

"Danno, get up, get up now." She pulled him upright.

Danny woke, shocked at his daughter's strength. He saw his Grace standing on the bedroom floor, dressed in white night gown. What woke him completely was that she was glowing, with a radiance that was almost blinding.

"I'm not Grace, I am the ghost of Christmas past. Come to show you what you need to see. Hurry now, time is short."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Danny got out of bed, shoving his feet into his slippers.

"Take my hand and I will show you what you need to see," Grace held out her hand and Danny took it. Instantly Danny found himself standing in a snowdrift. The ghost stood next to him on top of a huge mound of snow. He looked down and realized that she stood atop the snow, she didn't sink into the snow at all. Danny quickly realized he knew this place. It was the house he had grown up in. Grace took his hand and led him through the front door, literally through it, and the two stared into the living room.

Danny immediately recognized his father and mother as they had looked back when he was a child. His mother was trimming the tree while his father was building the fire. It was a traditional Christmas Eve at the Williams house. He heard the pounding of feet coming down the stairs and he, his brother and sister all burst into the room. All were in their pajamas, footy pajamas of bright red, and their faces shone. His father sat in front of the fireplace in his rocking chair, Danny at his feet and his siblings on each knee. He pulled out a book and they all sat enraptured as he read the story of the first Christmas. At the story's end Danny's mother brought out hot chocolate and a large plate of cookies for the family. As they gathered around Grace took Danny's hand and pulled him away.

"Why did you show me this?" 

"You talked of Christmas as if it was only about snow and presents. There was no snow in that room." 

"Well there's snow here," Danny gestured around. He'd been shocked at how choked up he'd become at the simple scene they had just witnessed.

"Take my hand," he grasped it and suddenly they were standing in a darkened hallway.

"Where are we?"

"Onboard a ship."

"A ship?" Danny was confused. He'd never been on a ship like this as far as he could remember. He followed Grace down the hallway. In the distance he could hear people singing Christmas Carols. They stepped through an open door. There were a group of about fifty sailors, all gathered around a small group of musicians. Danny was confused until he realized that one of the sailors was in fact a much younger Steve McGarrett. Steve was holding a guitar and playing the tune Jingle Bell Rock. As he finished the other sailors applauded. Steve was about to start another song when a young enign came through a different doorway.

"Steve, your ship to shore call is set up."

"Be right back guys," Steve handed his guitar to one of the other men and hurried after the ensign. Danny and Grace followed him to the communications center. Steve put on a headset and started speaking, "Hi Dad. Merry Christmas. How are you? I'm fine. I can't tell you exactly but I'm on the ship and all is quiet. Yeah, yeah, peace on earth and all that stuff. Yeah, I know. I wish I could be there with you too. Right. Uh huh." Steve was nodding. "Yes, me too Dad. Yeah maybe next year. Merry Christmas Dad." Steve disconnected the call then rubbed his hands over his face.

"You ok, Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve put a smile on his face. "Everything's fine. Hey we have plenty of Christmas' left. I'll be with my Dad again on a Christmas. I know I will." Steve left the room.

"Why are you showing me this?" Danny asked.

"You're not the only person who doesn't get to be with someone they love this year, Danno." Grace took his hand again.

Danny knew where he was instantly. It was their old apartment. He watched himself sitting on the couch, carefully stringing cranberries and popcorn on sturdy black string. Rachel came out of the bedroom carrying baby Grace in her arms. She sat next to him on the couch, holding the baby so he could kiss her cheek. Their tree was only four feet tall, but it fit into the corner of the small room.

"No white Christmas this year," Rachel said.

"Who needs snow when we have a princess," Danny grinned at her as she fed the baby her bottle.

Rachel nodded and cuddled next to him.

Danny wiped at his face. "Yes, that was a great Christmas."

"There was no snow, no giant piles of presents. Why would that be a great Christmas?" She didn't wait for his answer but took his hand. They were back in Hawaii, Danny recognized the palm trees. They were standing outside the door of an apartment.

"Where are we?" She took his hand and led him inside. In the darkened apartment Chin Ho sat alone. His gun was in his hand. He was idly looking at it, his face dark and gloomy. He flipped open the chamber and checked to see that it was loaded.

Danny was horrified. Chin was obviously contemplating suicide. "When was this?"

"A year ago. After the Internal Affairs investigation. You forget that some people have things harder than you do."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Chin sat for a long moment then opened a small drawer and slid the gun inside. He opened his door to greet his cousin Kono who came in bearing an armload of presents. "Merry Christmas cousin. I have exciting news." She handed him the presents and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. Until I get a job money is tight."

"Chin, I know that you will be cleared. I just know it. But I have news. I was accepted to the Police Academy." She hugged him close.

"Congratulations little cousin. I'm very proud of you."

"I came to spend Christmas with you," Kono said. She took off her jacket and sat down in the chair. Chin stared for a long moment then smiled and sat down and they began to talk.

"I can't believe it, he came so close to eating his gun."

Grace smiled at him. "My time grows short, we have one more stop to make," and took Danny's hand.

Danny had no idea where they were, "Grace?"

"Watch," the two were standing by the side of a road. For a long moment nothing happened then he saw them, two men trudging down the road together. Both were dressed in camouflage gear, guns slung across their soldiers. Their pace was slow but steady. As they neared Danny and Grace, Danny was not surprised to see one of the men was Steve McGarrett. The other he soon recognized, Nick Taylor, Steve's old friend.

"I'm not sure how much farther I can go," Steve said. He was obviously limping. "Maybe you should go ahead, I don't want to slow you down."

Nick rolled his eyes, "No way. We're in this together. It's not that much farther. We'll get back to the base and maybe they'll have some Christmas dinner left." Nick eyed his friend with concern. He slowed his pace slightly.

"I forgot it was Christmas," Steve sighed. "Not exactly a Christmas to remember."

"We're damn lucky that we weren't in the jeep when it blew. I consider that a Christmas miracle."

"Walking for two days is not a miracle." Steve groused.

"Hey buddy, shut up and keep walking," Nick nudged his friend and Steve suddenly smiled at him.

"You got it Bullfrog."

"Damn Smooth Dog, when are you going to let that go?"

"Not in this lifetime." Steve trudged on.

Danny glared at Grace. "I didn't need to see that. You know I hate that guy."

"Yes you did. You needed to understand that not everything in this world is black and white," She smiled. "I will leave you now." And with that she flickered and was gone.

Danny woke back in his bed and shook his head at the crazy dream. Then he noticed a Kaleidoscope of lights flickering under the door to his bedroom. Red, Green, Blue, the lights were flickering. Danny resigned himself to getting up and seeing what fresh hell awaited him in the living room. This dream would just not end. He cracked open the door and peered out. There in the living room was the largest Christmas tree he'd ever seen in a house. And around it were mountains of presents. Standing in front of it was Chin Ho, dressed in a long red robe trimmed with white fur. Chin grinned at Danny. "Come forth. I am the ghost of Christmas present."

"Yes Chin, I got it." Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I've come to show you the Christmas that is," Chin held out his arm and Danny reluctantly took it. In a flash they were at the home of Danny's ex-wife and her husband. Inside Rachel and Grace were decorating the Christmas tree together.

"Mom, I don't understand why I can't see Danno tomorrow."

"Honey, we have a custody schedule. And your father knows we have to live with that."

"But Mommmmmmmmy, I want to see Danno."

Danny nudged Chin, "Good girl."

"Honey, this is Stan and my home. Your father gets very angry sometimes at us and I don't want that to happen on Christmas day. I'd like us all to have a nice Christmas." Danny flinched at the sadness in her voice and in her eyes.

"I hate you Mommy. I want to be with Danno, not you and not Step Stan. I will never speak to you again," Grace ran from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Danny watched Rachel whose eyes overflowed with tears. She sat on the couch and sobbed. Danny turned to Chin.

"This isn't what I wanted."

"But it is what you get," Chin said. He held out his arm and Danny took it.

Danny recognized the house immediately. It was Mecca's old house. They went inside where Mecca's wife and son were sitting at a small table spread with a small Christmas dinner. Their heads were bowed as she said grace, "Dear Lord, thank you for these they gifts that we are about to receive. We want to thank you for your many blessings this year, our health, our good friends and our family. Thank you for sending us the Five 0 team who cleared Mecca's name. And thank you for keeping our Mecca safe with you, Amen." Her son echoed her final word.

Danny shook his head, "I forgot about them. I never even thought of checking on them."

"Why not?" the ghost asked. He eyed Danny curiously.

"I was too angry about not seeing Grace. I never thought about anyone else."

"Yet they were thankful for you and your friends." The ghost held out his hand again and Danny took it.

They were inside a home Danny didn't recognize. Then the door opened and a crowd of people came in, Chin and Kono among them. Everyone was in their best clothes, most festooned in bright red and green. They were all talking about the church service they had just attended. Everyone gathered around a festive table and joined hands as a Sunday brunch was served. When the blessing had been said they all dropped hands and as they bent to eat Chin's phone rang. He picked it up and listened, his face becoming grim. Chin looked at Kono and rose to his feet and left the room. Kono followed.

"What was that?" Danny asked. The ghost simply shook his head and put out his arm. Danny took hold.

It was morning and they were in the McGarrett livingroom. Steve and his sister were sitting next to their tree, a palm festooned with lights and ornaments shaped like various sea creatures. Each had a pile of presents in front of them.

Steve had a Santa hat perched on top of his head and was holding up and admiring a new set of snorkeling gear. "Exactly what I wanted, thanks sis."

"My pleasure. How did you know that I wanted this perfume?" She held up a large bottle laughing at her brother.

"Everywhere I went in the house there were magazines opened to an ad for this perfume. Except one where it was for hemorrhoid cream. I wondered about that one then found out the page had flipped." Steve laughed.

"So who's coming later?"

"Chin and Kono said they'd stop by. I also let Mr and Mrs Ohana up the street know they should come by. Their daughter won't be making it home this year. And I let a few other folks know. And I invited Danny." Steve's smile faded slightly.

"You don't think he'll come?" MaryAnn seemed surprised.

"He's having a tough time this year. It's just such a shame. He'll be missing a great party."

"Well I'm just glad the McGarrett kids were able to be together this year," MaryAnn raised her coffee cup to her brother and he returned her toast. They both turned their heads when they heard a car pulling into their drive.

"I get it, I get it," Danny turned to the ghost who was staring at him. "My attitude is ruining Christmas for everyone."

Chin shook his head and held out his arm. Danny grasped it and looked around in confusion. They were in a deserted parking lot, the morning sun just beginning to rise. At that moment two cars pulled into the lot. A man exited each car. Danny gave a start, one of the men was one of the top crime bosses on the island, Ailani Johnson. The other was unknown to him. The two men met in the middle of the lot. Ailani handed a package to the other man and said simply, "I want it to happen this morning."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck," Ailani turned and walked back to his car. The other man opened the package. Danny caught a glimpse of a wad of cash and a gun.

Danny turned to the ghost. "What the hell is that all about? Who's the target? What's going on? Is it about the call that you get later?"

The ghost merely shrugged and faded away. Danny stood in the lot then abruptly found himself in his bed. The darkness appeared to be absolute. He stared wildly around the room. He jumped from the bed and ran to the next room. He flipped on the light and there was a gaunt figure clothed completely in a dark hooded cloak.

"Tell me damnit. Tell me what is coming?" Danny insisted. He grabbed the arm of the cloaked figure. In an instant he found himself back at Stan and Rachel's house. They moved inside. In an upstairs bedroom a young woman sat brushing her hair.

"Who's this?" Danny asked. The figure merely pointed.

"Grace, honey are you ready to go?"

The girl on the bed gave a deep sigh. "Yes mother," she responded. She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Grace?" Danny's eyes were wide. This wasn't his little Grace. This was a teenager, and a very attractive one. "What year is this?" He scanned the room and saw the calendar – 2015.

"Do we have to do this every year Mom?"

"Sweetie, it's a small thing but it means a lot." Rachel took her daughter's hand and pulled her into a hug which the girl quickly shrugged off.

"Gosh Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Let's go," Rachel left the room and Grace reluctantly followed.

Danny grabbed the ghost's arm and they were in a police station. Danny looked out the window, snow was falling outside and he could see it accumulating on the street. He swung around and saw the ghost heading towards a doorway. It led into a room that was filled with desks. Danny recognized it, it was his old precinct. And there at his old desk sat his future self. Danny checked the room and saw it was again 2015. "I came back east?"

The ghost merely nodded. Two other detectives entered the room and stood chatting with Danny. "You sure you're ok covering the night shift tonight Danny? I really appreciate it. My first Christmas with Kate and Mary."

"No problem at all. I'll go see my folks tomorrow." Danny informed them.

"Shame you can't see your daughter."

"I'll see her when she comes for two weeks this summer. We aren't that close."

"What the hell did I just say? Grace and I aren't that close? Would you mind telling me what the hell happened that I don't care if I see my daughter at Christmas? What would make me leave her on that island? Hey," Danny grabbed at the ghost's sleeve as it slowly turned away.

In a flash they were standing in a cemetery. A long black limousine rolled to a stop a short distance away. Rachel and Grace exited the limo as the driver went to the trunk and pulled out a wheelchair. He moved to the backseat and helped someone out and into the chair. When the driver backed up Danny could see it was Steve's sister. Another car pulled up a short time later. Chin exited the car and came around to open the passenger door, a tall blond woman stepped out. Chin took her hand and led her over to join Rachel and Grace. A third car arrived and Kono stepped out. The group gathered and moved together across the cemetery.

Danny was shaking his head as the ghost moved forward. The ghost turned and gestured him forward, the sleeve of his robe falling back slightly, revealing a skeletal hand. "No, I'm not going over there. You need to tell me before I move if these are things that will happen or things that might happen? You wouldn't have spent all this time showing me this if I couldn't change anything. Answer me."

The figure merely continued to beckon him forward. Danny at last moved across the lawn and stood looking at the group gathered around the grave. Everyone's head was bowed.

"Who is it?" Danny was shaking.

The ghost just pointed. Danny moved so he could see. The stone said, Lt Commander Steven McGarrett, August 24, 1976 – December 25, 2010. Brother, Friend, Hero. He left us too soon.

"No, no, this is not happening," Danny backed away from the stone. "Make it stop," he grabbed the hood on the ghost and pulled it back. Staring back at him was the ghostly face of Steve McGarrett, his face stoic and watchful. He reached out and grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny woke up in his own bed. He was slick with sweat. He was entangled in his sheets and he thrashed until he broke free. He checked the clock, 6:00 am. He didn't know what to do. Was it all just a dream? What should he do? He decided to follow his gut instinct. He headed to the closet.

Steve and his sister had finished unwrapping their gifts and were toasting each other with coffee when they heard a car pulling into his driveway. Suddenly it sounded like all hell was breaking loose outside. Multiple police sirens were wailing and as Steve looked out the window it seemed half of HPD was in his front yard. He heard a very familiar voice on a loud speaker, "Drop your gun and exit the car with your hands in the air. Now!" His sister joined him and as they watched a gun was thrown from the car window. HPD swarmed the car and the shooter was unceremoniously pulled from the car and pushed to the ground. Danny Williams stood nearby in his bulletproof vest.

Steve opened the front door and walked over to his partner. "What the hell is going on here Danny?"

"Merry Christmas, Steve," Danny gave him a huge grin.

"Merry Christmas. Danny. What's going on?"

"I got a," Danny looked up in the air for a moment then back at his partner, "I got a tip that trouble was headed your way. A hit. So I didn't have time to get you a regular Christmas present but I thought this would be a good substitute."

Steve grinned, "Yes, this is a pretty good present."

"Steve, if it's not too late, I'd like to join you for Christmas dinner."

"Great, come on in." Steve gestured towards the house.

"I have one more stop to make, I'll be back in time for the barbecue. Can I bring anything?"

"Not a thing." Steve watched Danny go over to his car and get in. He turned back to the house, a feeling of relief swept through him as he realized what a close call he'd had.

Danny pulled up outside the gates of Rachel and Stan's home. He got out of the car and walked to the gate and pushed the call button. Rachel's voice answered, "Hello, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Danny responded. "Rachel, I just wanted to come and say how sorry I am about what I said to you on the phone. I don't expect you to let me in. I just want you to know that I finally figured out what Christmas is all about. It's not about snow or a big dinner or presents. It's just about loving your friends and family, accepting them and being there for them. You and Grace will always be my family but I have a wider view of who is in my family now. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Tell Grace I love her and I'll see her next week." Danny released the button and turned back to his car. He was startled when the gates began to open and his daughter came running down the driveway and leapt into his arms. He spun her around.

That evening, Steve McGarrett smiled broadly at the group of people seated at his dining room table. He smiled at Grace and Danny Williams who sat side by side chatting. His friends and family were all gathered for the first time in a long time. He clanked his glass and everyone quieted. He raised he glass and proposed a toast, "To my friends and family. Merry Christmas."

Danny leaned over and whispered in his daughter's ear and she piped up, "God bless us, every one." Everyone applauded and Danny said a silent prayer of thanks to his friend Mecca. 


End file.
